1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are projection type display apparatuses disclosed in the related art in which light from a light source undergoes color separation to be separated into blue color light, red color light and green color light, with each of the different colors of light radiated onto a reflection type light valve disposed in correspondence to the specific color of light via a polarization beam splitter, the individual colors of light modulated at the corresponding reflection type light valves reenter the polarization beam splitters where they are analyzed before they exit the polarization beam splitters and then the different colors of light undergo color composition at a color composition optical system so as to project a full-color image onto a screen through a projection lens (for instance, see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H 11-38365).